A few sandwiches short for a picnic
by Tarashima
Summary: A story I come up with last year as an experiment; How would I have truly react if I had to meet Buck irl? Kind of akward story, rated T for later chapters. Read and review plz!
1. Chapter 1

"**A few sandwiches short for picnic"**

**A Fan Fiction created by Tarashima**

**Part 1**

I must have a deranged mind, or some lack of reasoning power, or maybe I'm just suffering from total loss of logic. But these kinds of things do never happen. Not in this world of the modern computerized and logical thinking. So what else would be the explanation of all this?

I've to admit that I've always been a bit of a dreamer. Lost in fandoms and obsession over different kind of things, like movies, comics, series and books, I can spend a lot of time on my obsessions without even thinking about it, or doubt its normality. And since I'm kind of an odd person, acquaints with no nerd properties don't find it worth the effort to get to know me better. But I don't mind, I'm happy with the few real friends I got, and I also feel pretty satisfied with my life and its geeky containing.

I wonder if the nerdy interests can be too much sometimes, like the brain suddenly twitch and start to mock you just for fun. Or maybe I was suffering from some sort of schizophrenia. Whatever the reason, it did happen, imaginary or not, I'm still not sure.

Well, I'm gonna tell you the story now…

I was sitting at home, chilling at my computer like I've done since November last year, when I'd come obsessed with one particularly movie and its special character; Buck from Ice Age 3. I'd tried to be logical and convince myself that he was nothing but a crazed weasel that didn't exist for real, but to no avail. The fact that I have a lovely boyfriend in real life didn't help either. What was his opinion about it? He just laughed, called me a crack-brained cutie and bought me a figurine of Buck for Christmas. I said to him that he shouldn't encourage me, but he didn't care about my attitude as usual.

My family also used to laugh at me, but in a more teasing way, like I was out of my mind to fall for a weasel. Most of the time, I didn't care about them, but when you have 6 siblings teasing you about it, it sometimes cross the line.

Lucky for me, I was about to move to my own apartment just within a few weeks. So in matter of just a short time, I would be free to do whatever I wanted and without receiving any mockery about it.

Sadly though, I'd almost packed all my stuff and moved it to a storeroom in the cellar of my new house. So the only things I had left for entertainment was my computer and Ice Age 3 on DVD. Don't get me wrong, I love that movie, but I didn't want to watch it every awoken second. I'd already learned all the lines after about the fourth time I'd saw it, and watching a movie when you've memorized it perfectible feels very predictable. And though I could entertain myself by drawing Buck, I was soon out pictures from the movie to copy. So what to do next?

I tried to watch the whole film in Swedish, but gave up almost immediately. If there's something we're good at in Sweden, it is to use same actors voicing too many different characters. And I couldn't forgive that they had used a Gothenburg actor with a vast dialect to play Buck. Instead of sounding like a crazed Australian adventurer, he sounded more like an old role-playing pirate, and that felt as a big no-no.

Now, I watched the movie with its Finnish voices, which sounded a lot better than the Swedish ones to my big surprise. I don't have that high thought of our neighbor country Finland or its weird language, so to discover that they have better actors in Ice Age 3, made me laugh at everything they said.

When the scene of Buck's theories over the broccoli came, I almost fell off my chair as I laughed insanely over it.

"C'mon, it wasn't that funny"

I silenced at once, that was definitively a voice I recognized, and not only because it was in English. I looked around my room, but it was empty.

"I'm just daydreaming" I thought and returned to the movie.

Then, something small and brown leaned its head over me, looking straight into my eyes.

"I don't even talk like that!"

I had almost fallen off my chair because of my laughing, but now, I fell off in scared surprise and with a frightened scream. The brown furry thing landed on my right knee, it had almost the same weight as our guinea pigs. But this didn't look like a guinea pig at all; it was long and tubular with a furry extensive tail and with a green patch over the right eye in its face. I blinked, and couldn't believe my eyes.

On my screen, the movie continued, but I wasn't watching it anymore. All I could do was too stare at the creature standing on my knee. It couldn't possibly be him!

"Okay, that's enough! Time for me to sleep, I must be dreaming with eyes open" I said out loud in Swedish.

But the small animal didn't disappear, or fade away as nothing but a daydream. Instead, he answered, even if I didn't grasp how he could understand me.

"Ya know ya aren't dreaming, so why ya even trying?"

"Of course I'm dreaming! You can't possibly be for real!" I said, feeling rather unused to talk in English.

"Oh, I'm definitely not real; I'm just an imaginary thought in yer head" he said with an ironic touch on his words.

"Precisely, I've watched the movie a bit too much" I said, unaware of the irony.

"What's a movie?" he asked, with his head tilted.

"A movie is a bunch of pictures that you've put together into moving frames…" I began but stopped. It wasn't until then I realized what I was doing and started to slap myself in the face.

"Wake up, wake up and stop this rid…ridiculous nonsense! You're just crazy and should be put in a mental!" I said angrily to myself. I opened my eyes and met a confused intensive blue eye.

"And what was that all about?"

I blinked and started to fell ill. I must've lost my mind for sure now; Buck couldn't be possibly standing on my knee, since he's a fiction character!

"You don't exist!" I tried again.

"Yes I do, I'm standing here" he said irritated.

"No you're not; you're from the movie running on my computer!"

"Oh, the flat thingy up there? Yes I saw myself on it, but don't understand how"

"Because that's a movie! Movies are not for real! You can't be for real! I must be dreaming or else I must be a schizophrenic idiot!"

"What's schizophrenic?"

"That's when you come up with stuff like this in your head, and can't get rid of them how hard you try"

"Maybe ya don't trying hard enough?"

"Oh, so it is my own fault then?"

On that, he didn't answer. I tried to calm down, and tried to think rationally. Buck couldn't exist anywhere else but in the movie, so he couldn't be standing on my knee. It had to be a realistic daydream, or a visualization created by my brain.

"Okay, maybe I've turned into a lunatic then, can you please disappear now?"

"Why?"

"Because it's driving me mad! You're created by Blue Sky Studios, and you're voiced by an actor called Simon Pegg, and you're… right now you're on my screen!"

I pointed at the screen where the movie had shifted to the scene that took place at the Plates of Woe. The weasel turned around and looked at it. He climbed up on to my desk to get a better view near the film and studied it carefully.

"Am I really that fat?"

"Knock it off, you're not fat! You're nothing but a stretched vine if you ask me"

He glared at me.

"Well, I don't understand what I'm doing there"

He returned his eye to the screen and tapped at it. I took his hand in a firm grip, stopping him from scratching the monitor with his claws.

"Stop that! It's vulnerable!"

Then I realized I was holding his hand in mine, and I could feel it! I released him and started to panic.

"That's it! I'm going to bed, and when I woke up to the more realistic world tomorrow, I hope that you're gone!"

He sniffed at me.

"Well, we'll see tomorrow" he said

I lifted him up with both my hands and stared at him. He felt as a combination of holding a cat with the same weight as a guinea pig with the shape of a ferret. But what would I know? I've never hold a weasel before.

"If it wasn't for the fact that don't owe one, I would say that I made a plush toy a bit too lively"

"What's a plush toy?"

I sighed. Then I put him down on the floor.

"Never mind, go to sleep and leave me alone"

I closed the media player which still had been playing the ice age movie. I was about to shut off the computer when Buck climbed up on my chair and stared at my screen.

"Hey, that's me!" he said, sounding rather amazed.

I felt rather ashamed, in the panic over my eventually schizophrenia I'd forgot about my wallpaper. Of course it was a picture of Buck, standing in a confidential pose with his body leaning on his knife. My family had seen it and laughed at me, but this was Buck, looking at himself.

The thought of it didn't make any sense in my head, so I shook my head and shut off the computer. Buck was still wearing an amazed face.

"Why do ya have a picture of me on the flat thingy?"

"Because I like you, but that's none of your business since you're nothing but a dream"

I took of my clothes and put myself to bed, trying to relax with my anxious mind when Buck jumped up, crawled to the end of my bed and made him comfortable. I looked down at him. He was leaning at the wall and had already closed his single eye.

"This can't be happening…" I mumbled to myself, and tried to relax.

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

"**A few sandwiches short for picnic"**

**A Fan Fiction created by Tarashima**

**Part 2**

I had a worried sleep that night, about doctors and needles and examinations. If you must know, I'm very afraid of hospitals and its environment. I don't like doctors, and I definitively don't want them to stick needles into me (I've not been particularly happy about blood samples before). At one point, I understood perfectible well how all guinea pigs around the world must feel like.

I woke up from my nightmares about 6 o'clock in the morning, way too early when I had a free day from work. The frightening feelings from the dreams made me totally awoken, sadly.

I looked down at the end of my bed, and as I'd thought, Buck was still there. I sighed, and moaned quietly. Then I poked him with my toes from underneath the quilt. He woke up and saw himself around with a newly awoken face, before he saw me.

"Oh, good morning" he said with a smile and a yawn.

I didn't answer him, I didn't even want to see him, not in this real world, where fiction where fiction and nothing else. Now, fiction seemed to have become real, but I'm a little too logical to believe in that kind of magic. That's only what you dream about, with no thought of wishing it to come true. And I hadn't wished for it nor thought of it.

"Please say I'm not crazy" I whispered to myself.

Buck jumped up and landed on my stomach. I met his eye with a frustrated and doubting look.

"Yer not crazy, I can tell" he said comforting.

"I must be, these kinds of things don't happen… EVER!"

"What things?"

I wasn't sure how to explain it to him, he was not only a weasel, and a crazy one too, but also from a time and world without technology or humans.

"Well…Imagine that you've… heard a story about a legendary hero, who fought many bravery battles and risked both life and limb to save others, you can even see pictures of this hero, painted on...walls or whatever. But you also know that this hero don't exist, that he haven't existed at all. It's nothing but a legend, a fiction. Then one day, you meet this hero beyond all the rules of logic, and you know that he couldn't possibly exist. But now, he does."

I fixed my eyes on Buck.

"What would you do?"

He thought for several seconds, glaring his lonely eye at another direction and scratched his ear just above his eye patch. I'd loved that patch ever sice I saw the movie. But I couldn't think about it now, I couldn't even understand fully that this was the same weasel.

"So… Yer saying I'm a legend that shouldn't exist but now do in some mysterious way?"

"Eh, I guess you can say that"

Then I realized one thing and hurried to ask him.

"How did you get here anyway?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, one moment I was falling from a cliff trying to catch a flying reptile, and the next, I was standing on this floor and the strange soft thing there"

He pointed at my carpet. I tried to find any logical explanations based on his story but failed. It still didn't make any sense in my head.

"So… you were just standing there?" I said and pointed on the carpet too.

He nodded.

"And then I saw ya sitting there, laughing hysterically over something so I got curious and climbed up behind ya and saw myself on the flatty there… together with the rest and… "

I felt rather ashamed, I'd only been thinking about myself and how strange it was for me to have him here, not realizing it was for sure more strange for him to be here.

"I don't understand either" he said, almost with a sad tone.

With my head full of sympathy, I reacted thereafter and touched him gentle on the shoulder.

"Me neither, but since you're in my world now, can you please tell me if there something I can do to make you feel better?"

He shrugged. Then we both heard a loud rumble from his stomach, and I could feel the Florence Nightingale within me awoken.

"Aw, your poor thing, when where the last time you ate something?"

"Um, don't know, maybe early yesterday"

"Well, I'm not gonna let you starve, even if I'm not sure if you're for real"

Then I realized that I wasn't sure of what I could give him to eat. I knew that real weasels ate things like mice, rats and even rabbits, but I couldn't precisely go out to the woods and fetch him a couple of rodents to eat, nearest large wood was about a mile from my house. And because of the cold winter outside and the fact that it today was about 30 minus degrees outside, I couldn't let him hunt something himself.

"Uh, do you like sausages?" I asked him, knowing that the only meat we had left in the fridge was the disgusting sausages that'd been left from yesterday's dinner. Personally, I do never eat sausages, or any meat of pork and beef. Why? I don't like it, it taste bad in my mouth. Especially the fast food types of meat, like sausages.

"What's that?"

"Meat from pigs, fat and pink shaded creatures we humans fed up to eat"

He looked at me with a chocked eye.

"You actually fed up animals to eat them?"

"Yes, I know it sounds horrible and weird, but yes we do that"

His chocked expression turned into a more skeptical one.

"You can at least taste it" I said to him.

He nodded, still wearing a skeptical face.

I sighed, then I got up from my bed and was about to get dressed when I realized one thing. Even if Buck were a weasel, he was still a male.

"Could you, like, turn around or something?"

His skepticism disappeared, and was exchanged by a teasing smile.

"I've never thought of humans as anything attractive"

"I don't care, turn around please!" I said in a rather angry tone.

He laughed at me, but did turn around. I dressed myself as fast as I could while I thought of how this would end up. Still I wasn't sure if Buck were for real or not, and if anyone else could see him. The logical side of my brain thought that no one would see him besides me, but since I like to think about two edges of things, I tried to figure out how it would be if anyone else did see him. What would they think? How would they react?

"Well, we'll find out soon" I thought in Swedish, as I put a t-shirt over my head and turned around to Buck. He was examining my nearly empty shelf above the bed, where I'd left the only book I can't possibly survive without and I treat like my bible; The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy. I'd got the fat version including all five books as one and Buck was touching the shiny book wrap carefully with his fingers.

"What's this?" he asked me, still not looking at me.

"It's a book, and it's my absolutely favorite"

"And what's a book?"

I sighed at him.

"Weren't you hungry?"

He sighed too.

"Sorry, your world's just nothing than confusing to me"

I lowered myself to his eye level.

"I promise I will answer all your questions later, okay?"

An awry smile came upon his face. Just as he was about to climb up on my arm, the door to my room was opened and my mum looked in with a sleepy eye.

"Mum, ever heard of knocking before?" I said, but forgot to change language.

She raised an eyebrow to me.

"And why do you speak English all of a sudden?" she asked me in Swedish.

Then I realized what I'd done and changed back to my mother language quickly.

"Um… language practicing?"

She sighed at me.

"And why are you up so early? You don't work today, or have I missed something?"

"No, I just, uh, couldn't sleep" I said, glancing at Buck. He'd stiffed totally and was looking at my mother with a chocked eye.

"Well, stop with the reciting and make some tea will you?" she said, closing the door.

"Yes your majesty" I said teasingly at her command, and could hear her snort over it. I smiled and then turned to Buck.

"And who was that?" he whispered

"My mum, I can assure you that she don't bite, even if she makes that impression"

"Well, she definitively scared me!" he said.

I glared at him. My mom may not be the most mother-like person in the world, but in many ways she's a lot better than many mothers I do know, even if she makes a rough impression on people that don't know her.

"You wanna go or take a ride?"

He looked at me.

"What, on you?"

"Yes, the kitchen is upstairs, and I don't think you've walked in stairs before"

He thought about for a second or two, then shrugged and climbed up my arm and made a seat on my right shoulder.

"Good, now… eh, my family might react a bit weird over the fact that you're here, so…"

"They know about me too?"

"Yes, we've all watched the movie and know about you"

He sighed in a depressed way.

"I really don't understand this"

Unsure of what to do or say, I carefully patted his head.

"I don't either"

Then, I walked out through the door and met my mum as she was about to get upstairs to. She gave me a look to say something, but didn't get that far before she saw the weasel on my shoulder. Shocked, she blinked a few times, and then she gave up a scream that scared both me and Buck.

"What the hell is HE doing on your shoulder?"

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

"**A few sandwiches short for picnic"**

**A Fan Fiction created by Tarashima**

**Part 3**

I tried to calm down my panicky mother. Buck had laid himself behind my neck and was watching my mum with a face mixed in shock and disbelief. But this was the definitive evidence of that I hadn't lost my mind, and that Buck was for real. I still had some hard time believing the whole absurd situation.

"Easy now mum, you will awake the whole city with your screaming"

"Well, I don't care about that! All I care about is what he's doing on your shoulder and why he seems to be so… lively"

I bit my underlip. Apparently, I'd got proof enough to tell that Buck was real, but I wasn't sure if I in the end really wanted my mum, or even the rest of my family, to know about him. What if she freaked out more than she'd already done?

"Uhm, he's a very well-done plush toy?" I said, hoping the lie would work.

"But I saw him move!"

"No you didn't"

Before my mum could answer, I got inside my room again, muttering about something I'd forgot while I hold a firm grip over the weasel's mouth.

Hastily I shut the door. Buck jumped of my shoulder landing on my bed and was about to protest, but I shushed him before he could say anything.

"I don't want my mum or the rest of the family to find out that you are real after all"

He gave me a skeptic look.

"I though we agreed that I'm not an imaginary friend of yours"

I felt a bit desperate, it had been hard enough as it was to explain how difficult it was for me to accept that he was for real. How would I explain that my family wasn't guaranteed to react as well as I'd done?

"Look, you know how hard it was for me to get it, and I think the main reason is that I like you. I don't think the other members in my family would react as well as I did." I said I a low voice, wishing that my mum wouldn't open the door.

"Ya screamed in my face when you first saw me" he said, also keeping his voice down, thankfully.

"But that was just in pure surprise, I didn't scream when you actually talked to me afterward."

He thought about it for a second or two. Then, he seemed to accept my somehow desperate explanation.

"A'right, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, since the plan of smuggling you up to the kitchen have failed, I think I get up to get some food for you."

"Ya said that word before but what's exactly a kitchyn?"

I sighed, I wasn't used to talk to someone that didn't know anything about modern life and its technological progresses.

"It's a place in human houses where we keep our food and gather together at the meals."

He nodded, apparently satisfied with my description.

"Just sit still if anyone opens the do..."

My mum opened the door before I could finish the line.

"What are you up to Natalie?" she said in Swedish, sounding suspicious.

Just as an interruption here; my name isn't Natalie for real, that's just my second name. My real name is a typical Swedish name that no one seems to pronounce as it should be. Often, I've been called many other names, so just to avoid misunderstandings, the name's either Natalie, or my nick on the web; Tarashima.

"Nothing, had a bad sleep, that's all."

She didn't seemed enough satisfied with that explanation.

"But you're not supposed to work today, right?"

"No, as I said, I didn't sleep well last night, and was feeling rather alert when I woke up so..."

"And since when did you have a Buck plushie?" she said with a nod against Buck.

I turned to him as he sat on my bed, being as still as was possible. I was very grateful that he'd understood what I meant. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not.

"I got it from Ebay yesterday, didn't I tell you?"

"You got the money for that?" she said skeptical.

I sighed. Though I did have a real job now earning more money than I'd ever done and was economically ready to have my own place, my mum didn't trust me when it came to money. Especially not when it came to my nerdy fandoms.

"Of course, I used my Mastercard"

"Well, it's your money, do what you want" she said when she closed the door, with the subtext:

_Do what you have the conscience to do._

My mum love to play on guilty consciences, too bad I'd learned to handle it without feeling dejected.

Buck inhaled a deep breath as soon as my mum had disappeared. So he had been holding his breath!

"Gosh what a weird tongue ya got" he said panting.

"Hey, my tongue is normal, healthy even!"

He sighed and gave an annoying glance.

"I didn't mean yer tongue silly, I meant yer language"

Oh, I should have known, I wasn't that bad at English talking.

"Well, that's our language, and it sounds a lot prettier than many other languages"

He didn't seem to agree on that but I wasn't about to argue about it.

"Just sit still here and I'm gonna get you something to eat, okay?"

A load rumble was heard from his belly again, and the nursing inside woke up again.

"Be right back!" I said and rushed out of my room upstairs to the kitchen.

End of part 3

**Sorry for the short chap ^^;**

**Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**A few sandwiches short for picnic"**

**A Fan Fiction created by Tarashima**

**Part 4**

Thankfully, my mum had gone taking a shower, so I was all alone in the kitchen. Before someone else could interrupt my actions, I'd grabbed on to some sausages, a piece of ham and fish leftovers from yesterday's dinner.

Buck lightened up quite a bit when he saw the food I'd brought him. I let him eat at my desk as I sat down on my bed. Though I had started to accept the fact that he was real, it felt rather weird having him eating human food in my room. Hastily, like there was no time to lose, he gobbled up the food with no manners whatsoever. But what did I expect? He was, after all, a wild animal.

Soon, he'd finished eating, seeming to be enough satisfied for the moment.

"Well, that wasn't too bad" he said, licking his fingers.

"Told you" I said.

He sat down at the end of my bed and looked at me.

"Now what?"

To be perfectible honest, I wasn't sure. I was starting to get hungry myself, but I didn't want to think about me right now.

"Well, we could try to figure out a way to get you home, by reason out why you ended up here in the first place." I said.

"Perhaps, but I thought we agreed; we don't know exactly how I ended up here", he said, sounding rather arrogant.

I sighed heavily, though I know his words were true.

"Okay, just let me think about it for a second or two" I said, and started to think while I looked up at the ceiling, like it was gonna help me think better.

Buck laid himself down, letting me do the whole thinking. One irritated thought about how unfair it was that I was to come up with the solution all by myself crossed my mind for a second, but I ignored it and started to do some heavy mind-work.

The first theory that entered my mind was that of magic: Some sort of irrational magic had played a few tricks on the universes, causing a gap between worlds which Buck had accidentally found. But I didn't believe in that kind of stuff, I've read way to much science to know that everything has a reason, making magic a thing that only exist in the creativity of human brain.

Besides, if magic was involved, what or who had caused it?

Which led me down to theory two, a typical one for me and my self-esteem; Someone was playing a cruel game with me, trying to make me suffer by let me lose my mind; piece by piece. There could be magic involved, but a much darker one, caused by someone with a corrupted heart. I once read in a book about a demon from the underworld was competing with two other demons on being as cruel to mankind as possible. The first demon had tempted a priest with two beautiful girls, making him doubt in his faith. In a decennial; he was to be one of their victims.

The second demon had corrupted a politician, making him accept a small bribe without shameful thoughts; he was about to become theirs in a year.

But the third one had done something completely else, that wasn't as medieval as the other two and worked much better in our modern world; he'd overcharged the whole mobile network in London at lunchtime, causing so much irritation that you'd been able to hear how the arteries thickened. And after that, all of the affected had letting their rage affect others, letting a whole chain start where people was taking out there rage at each other.

He'd lost of course, demons wasn't supposed to develop into modern creatures.

It could be work of demons, but I wasn't sure which kind of the mentioned that could be able of such things. And besides, I'm not a religious person so why bother to corrupt my soul?

Nope, both theories weren't plausible in my head. So it left me with the third theory, a more scientific kind; there's been a rip in the fabric of space and time continuum. I wasn't sure how the string theory was working either in theory or physically, but I know that if there was some sort of truth behind it, the universe as we know it had thousands of parallel universes beside it. And between those universes, there's a thick tissue of strings, making contact between them impossible, unless some strings handle on their own will and bend in totally other ways, causing gaps and portals between universes.

That theory made me feel smart and kinda delighted, but I guess I had it all mixed up. And even if that was the right answer; how would we be able to fix it?

I decided to make a try to discuss it with Buck and turned my head towards the weasel, and saw he'd fallen asleep!

I wondered if he needed mortal peril twenty-four seven to stay alert, and if I had to come up with some sort of physical challenges for him.

I poked him with my finger trying to awoke him, but he just snored and turned so he was lying on his side instead.

Oh, c'mon, I thought and shook him a bit incautiously. He jumped up and before I could blink, he'd landed on my stomach with a crazy scary look, pointing the knife at my face!

"Easy, it's just me!" I said.

He exhaled one or two times, then realized who I was and lowered his knife.

"Sorry mate, kinda lost my orientation for a second" he said.

I guess I've learned today to never awoke a weasel in a harsh way, or else you get bitten, or stabbed in this case.

"You scared the cuss out of me!" I said, letting my hasty fear exchange to irritation.

"I said sorry, isn't that enough?" he said, started to sound rather irritated too.

I wasn't feeling satisfied, but I didn't awoke him to argue, so I shrugged.

"I have come up with some theories about how you got here" I said instead.

"I thought ya were about to think about how to get me home?" he said, looking confused.

"It will be a lot easier to get you home if we know how you ended up here in the first place" I said very slow so he would understand.

He didn't seem to do so, but nodded anyway, letting me know that I could continue.

So I started with the first theory about magic. He seemed to swallow it without a blink, maybe animals preferred the easy way of thinking and just accept things as they were. But who knows?

Then, I explained about my second theory with dark magic involved and how it could be the handwork of demons, but that didn't seem to stick with him.

"I don't believe someone would be so cruel on purpose, so ya don't have to get so paranoid" he said with a voice that said 'I don't care what you say because I'm right'. I sighed in annoyance, he could be slightly arrogant when he wanted to.

The third one about the string theory wasn't fitting him at all, he didn't even understand what I was trying to say. So I tried to illustrate what I meant with drawings, but that didn't help either.

When I tried to explain with the help of my carpet, telling him that he would imagined a world behind it that was only reachable when there's was a hole in it, he took me a bit too literal and sliced a hole through the fabric.

"But ya said there would be a world behind" he said when I'd told him to stop with an angry voice.

"I was talking in metaphoric therms! Not telling you to actually do it!"

He was about to answer when I suddenly heard sounds outside my door. Someone was coming!

"Quick, be still and don't move!" I said.

He glared at me, but quickly jumped up to my bed and remained totally still in a sitting position.

Just a second after, my mum entered the room.

"I'm going to work now with Dad and the little ones" she said.

The little ones referred to my three youngest siblings, who was going in schools in the big city two miles away. Not because there wasn't any schools nearby, we lived about one hundred yards from one, but our family wasn't exactly popular in the small town. Which made the little ones preferred to go in schools where no one know about them and the rest of us, and could get a fair picture of us all.

"Right, got that ma'am!" I said, trying to cover up the hole in the carpet so that my mum wouldn't see it.

"I want you to take care of the washing today if you're not going to work"

"Okay"

"And clean up the house will ya? This whole place is a total mess, especially your room"

"Is there anything else you want me to do, your highness?" I muttered.

I don't like it when my mum give me orders with the subtext "I don't want you to do anything unnecessary like having fun". But she thought that if you were about to be home all day, you'll do your share of taking care of all the work that had to be done, you didn't need to do fun stuff all day.

"Not that tone ma'am, or you'll get some privileges suspended."

I didn't answer her, I was about to get angry, and I didn't want to argue this early in the morning.

"Make sure that the others go to school today" she said and then closed the door.

I sighed, was I some kind of extra mother when our ordinary mum was out?

It isn't easy being the oldest one.

"I don't like her at all, she just seem to start a blue whenever she got the chance" I heard behind me.

I turned to Buck who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What, my mum? She's just pretty special, that's all"

He shrugged.

"What were we talking about before she interrupted?" he asked instead.

"Right, my theories..."

"They're totally rubbish"

His words shocked me quite a bit.

"Who where? What now?" I said perplexed.

"They just don't make any sense at all, and ya don't seem to believe in them either"

"What, you thought it was just to open the same door as you entered yesterday?"

"I didn't know what to think"

"I don't either, and I'm doing the best I can, but I don't think it'll be easy"

"Ya don't get anywhere just by thinking"

"But I can't do anything unless I know what to do, and therefore, I need to think!"

Oh god, what was I doing? I was arguing with a weasel that weren't supposed to be in my world, and a weasel I happened to like a lot.

I sighed and put my hands in my face, trying to calm myself.

"Look, I want to help you as much as I can, and I gonna send you home, but I don't think it will happen today. And if we're gonna succeed in this mission, you'll have to understand that this isn't your world, it's mine. We'll have to do things my way"

Now, it was his turn to look slightly perplexed.

And then, I couldn't hold myself.

"In other words; I got rules you'll have to follow." I said with a crooked smile.

"Rule number one, ALWAYS listen to Natalie!"

Buck didn't seem to like it when others took control, or the fact that he had to obey me. He'd been alone for too long, that was for sure.

"Rule number two, don't move when others are nearby"

He seemed to accept that rule, thank the moon.

"Rule number three..."

I was carried away a little too much, I hadn't got a clue what my third rule was, and I didn't want to come up with something as stupid as "he who has gas, travels at the back of the pack".

"...uh, always listen to me."

"Ya said that twice"

"Yes, because you got to listen to me double as much as you have to be still"

He moaned in annoyance, he didn't like this at all.

Oh, this is gonna be so fun, I thought for myself, smiling teasingly.

**End of part 4**


End file.
